Drunken Desires and Sober Thoughts
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Nothing is better to Juvia than being left to take care of the love of her life when he's drunk and completely helpless. And despite how much she wants to, despite his alluring, husky voice and constant touches, she won't let him go all the way. That wouldn't be right. Gruvia, oneshot COMPLETE


_**So I wasn't sure what kind of drunk Gray would be. But I asked my mom (who watches Fairy Tail with me) and she says he would be an emotional drunk. She actually said he would probably be crying constantly. Wow. I don't have an imagination, so idk. Leave thoughts in reviews, if you want, though. I might be up for another drunk!Gray fic. This was kinda fun to write.**_

_**Here, he's more so a horny/emotional drunk.**_

_**I don't feel like this is the best piece I've ever written. I'm not good with the drunk/hangover thing, nor am I good at slow and realistic progression of…well, things. But hey, I tried.**_

**There is no actual sex, but this fic does contain: **_brief mention of 'punishment,' French kissing, (light) dirty talk, groping, (light) third base, slight OOCness, and light spoilers (nothing major as far as plot, just maybe a few bits and pieces of Gruvia moments)._

**WARNING (PLEASE READ): **_This will probably end up coming off as seeming like rape. It is NOT. Please don't take it like that; Juvia is not willing when DRUNK Gray tries to force himself on her, but the only reason why she doesn't want it is because of the possible consequences that she'll suffer from Gray when he's sober. Does that make sense? Just, please don't think he's trying to rape her. I know that that kind of stuff is a very touchy subject, and I don't want to hurt anyone by not leaving this warning. Thank you (:_

* * *

The first sign was how he stumbled out of the guild later than usual, but Juvia didn't actually piece things together until Gray slung an arm around her shoulders and leaned against her with all of his weight, singing out her name in three different octaves as he fought down hiccups. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and his cheeks were flushed, sweat dampening his forehead; this was a side of Gray she had never seen before.

"_Juvia_, I'm so glad you're here," he purred, his lips next to her cheek as his arm tightened around her to keep her from moving away – not that she planned on it; this kind of contact was something she'd always craved from the ice-make mage, and she wouldn't pass up that opportunity.

"G-Gray-sama…!" Her face grew hot, and her voice was a mixture of confusion and sheer happiness at her current situation; it felt as though her mind was going blank – she couldn't even remember what she'd come out here for – and her thoughts were clouding over with _Gray-sama, Gray-sama, Gray-sama!_ The poor ice-make mage was vulnerable now, helpless and desperately in need of someone to take care of him; she would be that someone, and God help any person who tried to prevent her from doing so. "Gray-sama is drunk!?"

Drunken giggles spilled over his lips, and that was all it took for her question to be answered; truth be told, she didn't think she would even be able to get anymore words out of him – he was so far gone – but he proved her wrong.

"Me and Cana…" He trailed off as a violent hiccup made his whole body jump, and Juvia had to be quick to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him from falling over – with wide eyes and a fast beating heart, she struggled to remain calm. "…had a d-drinking conte…contest. And I…I…"

Gray was no longer the same person that he had been before. Tears forming in the corners of his eyes, his voice was reduced to a choking sob, and Juvia felt her heart wrench. He was drunk, so nothing he was saying really meant anything, but it still hurt to see him like that, and her eyebrows knitted together in pity for her love.

"I _lost_, Juvia! I lost to _Cana_ at a _drinking_ contest!" She could hear the disappointment at himself in his voice, and he buried his face against her neck, huffing out pitiful sobs that nearly drove her to rage at the brunette for making Gray feel this way, for leaving him drunk and alone – and it really was good luck that she happened to be passing by, otherwise who knew what kind of trouble he could've gotten into.

"No one can win against Cana in such a contest, Gray-sama." Her hand rested on his back, fingers stroking his spine through his shirt as she tried to soothe him, though she was keeping herself calm and collected; it was an inward struggle to keep from blurting out her thoughts: _Gray-sama is touching Juvia!_ and_ Don't worry, Gray-sama! Juvia will take good care of you!_

He seemed to be losing the strength to keep himself standing up straight, and he clung to her, causing the blunette to stumble a few steps as she tried to support his weight – this wasn't like helping him walk after a battle; this was complete _dead_ weight, and the ice-make mage was _not _light. "But_ I_ _should_ be able to! It's not fair, _Juvia!_"

"Gray-sama, please be quieter…"

"Not until you comfort me, _Juvia_!" Her name rolled off his tongue in the slurred, drunken voice she'd already grown so fond of, and it felt as though an electric shock had been sent down her spine. So many different meanings could be applied to that one phrase, and she wasn't sure if he expected physical comfort or mere words to lift his spirits – the foggy, kinky part of her brain cried out for the former, the latter being too boring for someone with her kind of intimate interests. "Cana _beat_ me, _Ju_via! She kicked my _ass_!"

Fighting to keep her composure as she took slow steps away from Fairy Tail, her arm tight around his waist while his was hung limply over her shoulders, she muttered, "Juvia will have to take Gray-sama home…"

She had never in her life heard such a whine come from a grown man as she had in that moment, and she froze in her tracks as his hot breath tickled her ear. "Not until you comfort me." Husky laughter followed shortly after, broken up by those annoying hiccups that seemed to get in the way of everything he had to say.

Well that couldn't end well. Gray, drunk and horny, was left to be taken care of by the one who would pounce on and have her way with him the moment she had a chance – at least, that was what everyone had gathered by her not-so-subtle hints of wanting him to punish her or something of the like.

"J-Juvia has to get Gray-sama home first…" She may not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but she picked up the hint – though the tender, teasing brush of his fingers over her breast had definitely been what caught her attention and led her to the conclusion that he just _really _wanted to have sex.

He didn't complain this time around, instead falling into silence as he stumbled along at her side. Breathless giggles and hiccups were the only things he could manage, and though Juvia didn't share the same hyperactive sense of humor, she found herself fighting laughter; the Gray she was used to being around was cold and tsundere, and refused any kind of contact with her unless need be, and to have him next to her now – drunk or not – and acting like a total dork was one of the best moments in her life.

She decided that it would be best she didn't take him back to his own place – and that was partially because she didn't want to go through the trouble of breaking in (like she _totally _hadn't done in the past) with the very owner of the place at her side. So, as she was leading him to Fairy Hills with plans of sneaking him up to her room, he questioned her in mumbles and moans of words that she found herself struggling to understand, and in the end, she got him to fall quiet again by the promise of a reward when they got there.

With his vocabulary significantly reduced by the fogginess of the alcohol lingering in his mind, he hadn't exactly been able to register what she meant, but by her tone of voice, he figured it must be good, and he found himself in silence yet again with the exception of exaggerated groans and hiccups.

Upon reaching Fairy Hills, the ice-make mage had had it with walking and was ready to pass out, barely clinging to the thread of consciousness that kept him in-tune to everything going on. Not to mention, he still had a problem that hadn't yet been solved, and he expected it to be fixed when he and Juvia were alone because _he couldn't take it anymore_.

"Gray-sama will have to be a good boy and stay extra quiet for Juvia…" She peeked around to look for any signs of people, for someone who might stop them and send Gray away – after all, boys weren't allowed there. It was a little later at night, however, and Juvia guessed that the woman who usually seemed to stalk the entrance to make sure rules weren't being broken had gone to bed hours ago.

"Ugh, Juvia…" He dropped his head onto her shoulder, his free hand touching her hip before trailing slowly up her belly, resting just beneath her breasts. "I can't wait…"

The color returned to her face at his touches, and she began to lead him into the hallway, dropping her voice down to a pleading whisper. If someone was to hear the ice-make mage talking, they'd be busted and sent away; she wanted nothing more than to be locked away in the safety of her own room right now, where she could console Gray in private – because who knew how bad things could get between the two. "Gray-sama has to…"

"I don't _want_ to!" He stamped his foot when they were walking, and Juvia visibly flinched, throwing her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet; she had to drag him the remainder of the way to her room, and she wasn't too surprised that he didn't shout out or protest – then again, he could barely stand on his own, and he _needed_ her.

"We're almost there, Gray-sama. Just wait a minute longer…" Pausing just outside her door, she let him lean on her as she fumbled with the key in the lock; she wasn't quite sure why her hands were shaking so much. Perhaps it was because she could feel the heat of his body against hers, and it was driving her insane. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to shove her against the wall and kiss her, sloppy and deep so she could taste the alcohol on his tongue, or if she wanted him to back off and give her space before she started hyperventilating.

"A minute is like forever," he panted in frustration. "Juvia, it's _hot_."

"Gray-sama only thinks that because he's still in his clothes." It was a miracle he hadn't shed them long before, while he was attempting to show up Cana. Though she was partially thankful; if he were naked like normal and coming onto her, she would've taken care of his _problem_ right there in the street, in front of Fairy Tail – because that rain mage did _not _have an iron will, and turning down Gray was hard enough.

The door swung open, and as Juvia began to nudge him inside, he mumbled, "Take them _off_."

"E-Eh?! G-Gray-sama _wants_ Juvia to undress him!?" Forget heaven; she was in someplace better. Juvia closed the door behind them, turning the lock and pressing her forehead against the wall as she tried to get a hold of herself.

_Gray_ was in her apartment – against the rules, but he was still there, and they were _alone_. He was _completely wasted_ and had somehow managed to get _unbearably _horny during their brief exchange before she decided to bring him home and get him to bed, so that he wouldn't get into any kind of trouble. His hands had wandered along her body, while not entirely over her most _intimate_ places, and she'd be lying if she said that it didn't make her _crave_ him a little more than usual.

And now, now he was requesting that _she_ took his clothes off, and though she wouldn't mind, she knew that he was more than capable of doing it himself.

Face aflame, she brought the back of her hand up to her mouth and sank her teeth into her skin, silencing her own excited squeals before they could even surface. Expecting her enthusiasm to die down just like that was a silly thought, and as Gray slammed a hand against the door to cage her in, his chest pressing against her back, she began to realize how foolish she had really been.

His name only came out in a squeak as he leaned over her, his free arm snaking against her waist and pulling her rear close against the hard bulge in his pants. Her back flush against his chest, the tiny _th-thump _from his heart seemed to be slowly melding in time with her own. The hand that had been pressed to the wall ventured to her breasts, groping them roughly, and prompted a startled moan from her lips. She was at a whole new level flustered, and of course, he didn't seem to have a care in the world – the roles were reversed.

"Juvia, _take care of me_." His hips rolled against her, giving him the sweet friction that he wanted – _needed _– to feel on his hard-on, and Juvia had never heard a moan so raw from that normally cool and collected mage.

They say that when you're drunk, the truth comes out, so perhaps this meant something? Doubt began to sink in not long after that thought occurred to her. He wanted her so badly now, but did he really want _her_, or just a remedy for his erection? On a day when they were both sober and she tried to express her need for him, he would shove her away, refuse, do anything it took to make her back off. Gray didn't want to have sex; he didn't even want to have a girlfriend.

Any eagerness she had for what she'd expected to happen vanished right on the spot, but her arousal wasn't going to go anywhere. She would have to suffer, and he would, too, because she knew that he would hate her for the rest of her pathetic life if she let him use her for his own pleasure now. She wasn't willing to risk that. She may have been one to go a little crazy when he was in danger, and she may have been a little too suggestive or clingy when giving him special treats, but if there was one thing of Gray's that she had, it was trust, and there was no way she was going to give that up.

"Juvia," he purred out, his thumb running circles over her nipple through her bra, and the blunette couldn't fight the heat that began to coil in her stomach.

"No, Gray-sama…" Turning around in his arms, Juvia faced him. Her hands moved up to his shoulders as his slid down to grip her hips firmly, and she looked up at him with determination in her sparkling eyes. Tonight, it would pain her, but she wasn't going to have sex with him. He was drunk and didn't know what he was doing, and to do something as intimate as make love would be wrong on so many levels.

"But I want this…" Mood swings must have been a side effect to all of the alcohol. Gray started off the night frustrated, transitioned to exhaustion, slipped into a state of extreme arousal, and now, he was pouting. And Juvia would be lying to herself if she said it wasn't the _cutest damn thing _she'd ever seen in her whole life.

"G-Gray-sama, we can't…" she stammered, pressing him back weakly. If he got any closer, her resolve would crumble completely.

Fingers curling and digging into her hips, he began to walk backwards, dragging her with him as stumbled drunkenly toward the bed. Juvia winced but followed his lead, glancing off to the side as she desperately tried to think of a way to get him to stop, and Gray spun her around when the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, pushing her down first so he could land on top of her. "Why not?"

Tilting her head to look up at him, her voice came out in a hushed whisper. She hoped her eyes could convince him, because she had never told such an obvious lie before. "Because…Juvia doesn't want this…"

If there was one thing Juvia knew about Gray, it was that he would never put her in a situation that made her uncomfortable. So when he began to laugh darkly, she wasn't sure if it was right to feel a fresh wave of arousal curling in her abdomen – this was one way she always wanted him to take her; call it a kinky fantasy of hers.

"That's a dirty lie, Juvia." The sultry tone of the one she loved so much was like sending liquid fire through her veins, and the pleasure and thrill that she had been feeling by his drunken dominance was heightened when he slipped one hand down to the spot between her legs. He didn't touch her tenderly – he pressed the pads of two fingers _hard_ against her clit through her damp panties, and he silenced her loud shriek with a kiss.

Her eyes opened wide the moment he sealed her mouth with his – their first kiss; it was happening like this? She'd always wanted to kiss him, but she wanted it to be something special that they shared after a first date, or an exceptionally hard battle. But no, he was drunk, and he _took_ that kiss from her, and she wasn't sure she liked it that way.

And despite that, she couldn't bring herself to turn away from him; she wanted more. His lips worked against hers, tongue slipping between her lips to taste her warm mouth. Foreplay should've been foreign to any drunk person, but Gray's fingers were swirling around the wet patch on her panties, furthering her arousal and leaving her to buck her hips up into his hand –_God, _how bad would Gray kill her tomorrow when he found out she let him touch her this way?

She wasn't even sure he cared anymore.

Their tongues were dancing in a sloppy manner, the bitter taste of alcohol beginning to fill her mouth as he devoured her lips. As Juvia bucked her hips up into forceful press of his fingers, he slipped his free arm around her lower back, bringing her up against him. The combination of the kiss and the his work on her core could've been enough to send her over the edge, but she was fighting it – Gray was doing things to her that she wanted to experience from him while he was_ sober_, not drunk.

In her mind, her voice was screaming, _Ahhn! Gray-sama!_ in sheer pleasure at the way he was treating her, but she had to keep herself from letting him hear it. For the sake of the sober Gray he would be by tomorrow, she fought down her desires; had any other man so much as mentioned something about wanting to get intimate with her, she would have taken him down in mere seconds. She could've gotten him off her back in the same way, but she _wouldn't_.

Lucky for her, Gray's strength seemed to be fading again; at first, he had touched her clit so roughly that he had sent shockwaves through her whole body, and she was sure the area was going to be bruised or sore by tomorrow. But now, he was giving her agonizingly slow strokes through her panties; on top of that, he broke the kiss to take in a gulp of air, and his lips began to trail along her jawline, lazy and feather-light.

"G-Gray-sa…" Juvia panted beneath him, her legs twitching restlessly from the caresses on the sensitive skin of her thighs. Chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath, she found her body lighting with a hot fire from the cold open-mouthed kisses he left on her fair skin. A shaking hand moved to his shoulder – it was time to put an end to this; Gray had given her pleasure, but he hadn't taken what he wanted, and judging by his newfound exhaustion, if he decided to go all the way with her, it would be sloppy, and she wouldn't even be surprised if he fell asleep during it.

He still wanted to go at it – he was beginning to fumble with the buckle on his belt to get his pants down, and when Juvia noticed that all of his focus was off of her, she swapped their positions. Gray yelped, but she ignored how _adorable _that noise was, straddling him with her knees on either side of his hips.

Squirming a little bit beneath her, he managed a faint smirk. "_Juvia_, why are you-"

"Because Juvia doesn't want to have sex with Gray-sama!" Her voice came out in a louder cry than she had expected, and she wouldn't have been surprised if those in the rooms next to her had woken up – as if they hadn't already been roused from sleep by her loud moaning.

He stared up at her with a look of utter shock, as though she had just slapped him across the face. She wasn't sure if he was hurt, or confused – but she wished more than anything that she could read the emotion in his eyes.

"Juvia…" Now, he spoke in a drowsy whisper; the excitement from moments ago had begun to die away. He didn't have the energy he'd had only minutes before. "I know you're lying to m-" He went quiet when he noticed how tears were surfacing in her eyes, and she curled her hands into fists where they were perched on his shoulders.

"Gray-sama…trusts Juvia…" With a light sniffle, she lowered her head, her thick blue hair falling like a curtain around her face and hiding her expression from the concerned man. "F-For that reason…Juvia doesn't want to risk doing anything Gray-sama wouldn't approve of…if he didn't drink a keg of alcohol…"

Clearly, Gray didn't know how to respond, as he stared up at her without saying a single word. Despite her own nearly-silent sniffles, the room was quiet until it was broken by a squeaky hiccup of Gray's that made his body jerk. She looked down at him, a little startled, and once their gaze met, she found herself giggling, as did he.

"I just wanted to have a li'l bit of fun, Juvia…"

"Gray-sama's fun was hurting Juvia…"

"But you love me…"

Juvia leaned over him, resting her head against his chest with her ear over his heart. It was beating so fast, as though he were in a situation that was making him breathless, nervous. The corners of her lips twitched into a smile. She couldn't tell if he was still drunk and only too exhausted to really do anything more than speak with a drowsy slur, or if most of the effects of the alcohol had worn off – she felt like she was having a conversation with the real Gray.

"Yes…Juvia does love Gray-sama…"

"Good…" He hiccupped again, wriggling his hips, bucking them up against her as the sexual frustration was still driving him crazy. She did her best to ignore it, despite his quiet whines and noises of obvious discomfort.

The stress of dealing with a rambunctious, drunk Gray was over; she intended on keeping him pinned – just for her own safety; she wasn't quite sure if she'd be willing to release him when she could still feel his erection pressing against her core. He stilled beneath her eventually, and she drifted off to sleep, knowing that he did, too, because he was snoring softly before she even closed her eyes.

[…]

He awoke with a face full of breast, and it wasn't three seconds after his eyes opened that his head began to throb, accompanied by a sickness in his stomach that made him want to vomit right then and there. It was a miracle that he even managed to fight that uncomfortable sensation for as long as he did.

He briefly wondered what he was doing with a strange woman cuddling him against her bosom, but the curiosity died when he felt a fresh wave of nausea pass through him, leaving him queasy. Not too keen on the idea of throwing up there – because damn, _something _was going to come up one way or another, he shoved the person away who had her arms wrapped around him protectively, and Juvia woke with a start.

"J-Juvia!?" The first word out of his mouth was her name, spoken in absolute confusion; he clutched his stomach as the churning seemed to get worse, and paired with the dull throbbing of a headache, it felt like he was in hell, or even someplace worse.

The blunette was wide awake the moment he pushed her back, but her voice didn't seem to work for her now. It was clear he didn't remember even one second of what happened the night before. Was he expecting her to explain it now? Her mouth opened and closed as though she were a fish out of water; she had no idea what to even say to him, but she flinched, snapping out of it, as Gray's hand flew up to cover his mouth as he fought back a gag.

"I…I'm going to be sick…"

Her eyebrows knitted together at his words, a slight frown on her lips as she tried to register what he meant. Was he sick to his stomach because he woke up next to her? No, that couldn't be…Even if they weren't lovers, they were guildmates, and he wouldn't be disgusted by something like that. Her thoughts were interrupted when he gagged again, his cheeks puffing out, and d_amn_, he looked miserable.

Finally catching on to what he needed, she croaked out, "B-Bathroom…!" Juvia swatted his shoulder urgently, pointing him in the right direction, and he didn't need to be told twice. She hadn't even blinked before he was out of there, shirt fluttering to the ground in his wake as he disappeared into the bathroom, and she was out of the bed and following him immediately after, more than a little concerned at seeing such a violent reaction out of him.

Did people normally feel like that during a hangover? Just _how much _had Gray had to drink last night?

With Gray emptying the contents of his stomach in the toilet, Juvia crouched down next to him and placed a warm hand on his shoulder for comfort, to let him know that he wasn't alone and that she was there for him while he felt so ill. His coughs and splutters as he threw up made her heart wrench, and she desperately wished there was something she could do to help him through it. However, nothing was coming to mind; she'd just have to wait it out. There wasn't exactly anything to do to help relieve a hangover.

"Juvia…" Forehead resting on the toilet seat as he huffed out a breath, Gray brought his hand up to wipe his mouth. He refused to turn to meet her gaze, afraid even the slightest movement would be enough to give him the need to vomit again. Speaking proved to be too much effort, and he fell quiet, eyes slowly closing as he weakly flailed one hand to try to reach the toilet handle to flush.

With one hand on his back, her fingers tracing down his spine in a soothing motion, she reached over him to flush the toilet with her free hand. Her cheeks darkened as she found her chest briefly brushing over the bare skin of his back as she did so; there Gray was, puking his guts out, yet her mind was raging with the thoughts of how close they were and how he had to rely on her completely right now. "Y-Yes, Gray-sama?"

Truth be told, Gray didn't remember every little detail of what had happened since last night. The most vivid memory he could recall was _specifically_ telling Cana, "I'll drink more right now than you ever have in your whole life," before he downed a tall glass – and he may or may not have already had three or four drinks before he spoke those words. After that, it was as though he had blacked out. With no recollection of stumbling around with and making out with one of his closest friends there in Fairy Tail, Gray had no idea whether he should be afraid of asking her for the truth or not.

It would take a weight off his shoulders if she explained to him what happened. But judging by what little fuzzy memories he did have of getting drunk the night before with Cana, the only thought that was lodged in his mind was as simple as _Oh shit._

Clearly, he had spent the night with Juvia, and he knew exactly how crazy and possessive she could be. He even recalled the time she had gotten him a body pillow of herself, or the time when she nearly cried because he hadn't 'eaten her out.' Those two moments alone led him to panic inwardly; she had been with him all this time, while he was drunk and vulnerable and had no idea what was going on. She might've –

He lurched forward, throwing up again as sweat dripped from his chin, this time with both hands on the toilet seat, gripping it tightly as he tried to find something that would take his mind off this. Juvia, tense and worried right next to him, wasn't helping as much as she thought she was, by rubbing her hand over his bare back. If anything, she was making it worse, and would continue to do so until Gray found out if he really had done anything sexual with her the night before in his drunken state.

"Juvia…" He mumbled her name, fighting the urge to gag and vomit again, and he would never truly realize how badly that was hurting the blue-haired girl who was trying her hardest to make him feel better in any way that she could. Still not looking up at her, he swatted at the handle again, this time hitting it and flushing the toilet on his own. "I need y…you to tell me what happened."

"How much does Gray-sama remember?"

"Nothing…"

The movement of her hand on his back stopped immediately. If he didn't remember a thing, she could make something up; the odds were that he would hate her, anyway, for how far she let things go. But he had to understand that she couldn't just turn down a needy Gray, drunk or not. Cheeks flushing as she thought back, Juvia hummed quietly, as though she were trying to find a place to start the explaining.

Gray, impatient, brought a hand up to press his fingers to his temple, groaning in irritation and discomfort. There were many things making him feel a bit more grouchy than usual, the two at the top of his list being how damn hot it was in here and Juvia's lack of storytelling when requested. "Juvia…"

She withdrew her hand and clasped them both in her lap as she settled back on the floor; he didn't seem to be feeling as bad like he had been at first, so she relaxed, trying to think this through. How could she explain herself without him getting flustered and angry? That was always how things worked out between them. She didn't want it to happen again.

"Gray-sama was drunk when Juvia found him…" She began the story as simply as she could, eyes resting on the man for a moment before she glanced away and dropped her gaze to the floor, a mixture of fear and disappointment flowing through her veins. "And since you could barely stand…Juvia brought you to her apartment…"

The way she trailed off left Gray with the impression that nothing interesting at all had happened, that everything had ended up turning out okay. However, as he felt her shuffle next to him, he shot her a sidelong glance, realizing that something else had, indeed, occurred the night before. And as much as he wanted her to just come out and say it so that he could rest easy, he needed some time to prepare himself for the other part of her story.

"Can I…" His words were scratchy, and he paused to clear his throat. "Can I have some water?"

"O-Of course! Juvia will give Gray-sama water!" she exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch as she fought down the fantasies circling in her mind. She extended her hand towards him, fingers almost touching his lips as droplets of water ran down her hand, and Gray caught her attempt to make him drink from her water body.

Tone becoming firmer, he grumbled out her name, trying to get her to come to her senses. "Juvia." As if he would literally drink _her_ when he had no idea what had happened the night before.

She frowned, but noticed what he was trying to say. "Juvia's sorry…" Getting to her feet, she lightly ran her fingers through his hair before she left the bathroom, feet padding softly on the floor. When he heard the soft clanking of glasses in the other room, he knew it was safe, and Gray scooted away from the toilet to lean back against the wall, bringing his legs up to his chest and huffing out exhausted breaths of air as he rested his forehead on his knees.

If he was upset about everything else, he was a little thankful that she was there to keep him company in his time of need. It would be torture if he had to sit there on his own, puking his guts out and trying to fight down the headache that seemed to make his whole head pound. He shifted, running a hand down to his belt; it was way too hot to deal with pants right now.

Trying to take them off with one hand while his head was spinning was a bit of a challenge, but by the time he managed to get his belt undone and was slipping the jeans down his legs, Juvia returned, glass in hand – though she nearly dropped it and spilled the water everywhere as her face flushed when she noticed that he was stripping out of everything except his boxers. It shouldn't have been any surprise to her, though; that was the kind of person he was.

"Thanks…" He held out his hand, one arm draped across the knee he still had brought up to his chest, and took the glass from her, bringing it up to his lips and taking a small sip. His gaze shifted away from Juvia mere seconds after he looked at her, instead focusing on the nice floor of her bathroom – he had never been to her place before, and for some reason, he found it interesting; that thought would definitely change when he noticed the Gray merchandise littering her room, assuming he ever got over that headache enough to pay attention to that detail.

Juvia was used to the silence that normally seemed to stretch on when the ice-make mage wasn't in the mood to talk to her, but now, it felt like a little bit more than that. Still standing a few feet away from him, she lowered her gaze, her expression a pitiful one as though she had just been scolded, and she pressed two of her fingers together. "Is Gray-sama mad at Juvia?"

Gray ran his tongue over his lips, setting the glass down on the ground as he looked up at her, that usual stoic expression on his face. "Depends. Juvia…I need you to tell me what happened last night."

He swore he saw her face go pale, but then her cheeks seemed to take on a very brilliant shade of red. "B-Before Gray-sama came to Juvia's apartment…?" she asked hopefully.

"No. What happened while we were _here_, and more importantly, why did I wake up in bed with you, Juvia?" Gray cringed, but this time, it wasn't because of the unknown; that damned headache was relentless. She didn't have a chance to answer, but Gray, thinking it was hesitation to admit something awful, slammed a fist down on the floor. He regretted it moments after, however, the noise being enough to make the queasiness resurface, and the frustration at his hangover and at the blue-haired girl made him raise his voice. "Did you take advantage of me, Juvia!?"

"Wh-What!? J-Juvia would never –"

"When I was _drunk_, did you use the opportunity to do what you've always wanted with me!?"

"N-No, G-Gray-sama, y-you don't under – "

"I can't believe this! That's a new low, even for you!"

"H-Hah?" The accusations had her heart racing as her eyes became glassy with unshed tears. But in that moment, his last exclamation, she found them rushing down her cheeks like a waterfall. Did he really think that badly of her? She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hide her trembling lips, though her shaky voice wasn't so easy to conceal. "G-Gray-sama…you have it all wrong…"

"Then explain it for me, Juvia. Tell me exactly what happened – every detail. Because what I know right now…" Trailing off, Gray swiped up the glass off the floor and took another little sip before massaging his temples with his fingers, trying to fight off the pounding of his head. "Just tell me…"

He initially thought she was crying because she had been found out, because she knew that if he knew what she did to him while he was drunk, he would hate her. However, her next words caught him off guard.

"J-Juvia…tried to stop Gray-sama!" With tears spilling out of her eyes and dampening her cheeks, her whole body shaking with the sobs she tried to muffle, Juvia refused to so much as look at him. "J-Juvia couldn't bring Gray-sama back to his place…I brought you here, but you were having a _problem_…you couldn't take no for an answer! G-Gray-sama…was…G-Gray-sama was…!"

And he'd never felt like a bigger piece of shit.

Gray wasn't sure how to reply to her. Assuming everything she told him was correct, and if he were to be correct in his assumption of the hidden meanings of her words, _he _had been the one to try to force her into something that she didn't want – or was that really the case? That was the part that didn't add up to him. If he came onto her, Juvia wouldn't turn him down. Something was wrong there; was she lying to him?

No, Juvia wouldn't…She may have been a bit of a psycho, but she wouldn't lie to him, of all people.

He clamped his hand over his mouth, inching towards the toilet again. He wasn't feeling quite as sick anymore, though his head was pounding, throbbing, and he really needed to close his eyes and relax for a while until that went away before he put anymore thought into this situation – it would only make things worse.

"…I want to be alone for a little while."

She didn't protest; after all, she needed some time to recollect herself and clean up. Not to mention, Gray already seemed like he was having a rough time, and she was afraid of causing him more pain and frustration by trying to talk him into letting her stay with him there in the bathroom. She left to give him his space, thinking it would be best for him at the moment, and decided to wait for him in her room, sitting on the bed stiffly as she recalled what _almost _happened there the night before.

Call her obsessed, or more worried than she should be, but when Gray didn't make his way out of the bathroom by the end of an hour, she decided to check up on him, only to find the ice-make mage asleep, leaning against the toilet with one arm lying on the seat, his forehead resting against the cold porcelain. Her cheeks warmed as she took in the sight, but before she could satisfy herself with a nice eyeful, she left.

Gray was an ice-make mage, so he didn't get cold – or so he said. But she knew for a fact that even he could feel a little chilly, and she took that into account as he lay there against her toilet in nothing but a pair of boxers. When she returned, she had a hand-knit blanket thrown over her shoulder – one she made herself, a nice thick, blue-and-white one, dedicated to her imaginary relationship with the man passed out right in front of her.

She draped the blanket over his shoulders, not expecting him to react in any way, and she was pleasantly surprised to see him nuzzle into the warmth. That was all she wanted, to make him comfortable – she would've tried to move him, but she figured that he wouldn't be too keen on waking up in her bed for the second time, when things still weren't clear to him just yet.

Waiting was like a strange torture all its own, but at least she had her thoughts, which were a cluttered mess of _Does Gray-sama hate me for what happened last night?! _and _What if Juvia had let Gray-sama do more? _and _He's asleep and so cute!_ Juvia wanted more than anything to cuddle him when he looked so vulnerable like that, but she would at least try to continue distancing herself until he realized everything that had really happened when they were together.

The blunette dropped back onto the bed with a heavy sigh, moving her fingers to the corner of her mouth and gently trailing them along the right side of her face, teasing the curve of her own jaw. Gray had kissed her there – she would never forget that. Even now, the mere touches of her own fingers were reminding her of the way it felt to have him cover her face in light kisses. When she closed her eyes, she swore she could see his hair from her peripherals, and the curve of his shoulder was so close to her own face.

"Ahhhn~"

Her lips curved into a pleasured smile as she placed her free hand over her flat stomach, her finger still tracing the very spot along her jaw and neck that he'd lavished with cool kisses. _Gray-sama still kissed Juvia…_ Turning her face to the side, she curled her fingers and ran her nail along the spots where she swore she could still feel the ghostly touch of his lips –

"Juvia…?"

She froze before sitting bolt upright and meeting Gray's drowsy-but-startled gaze. What she had just been doing vanished from her mind without a trace as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, jumping up and bounding over to him. He still held the blanket around her shoulders, which warmed her heart, especially since he was clutching it with his hand to keep it from falling.

"Are you feeling alright, now? Do you need anything – anything at all? Is there something Juvia can do…? _A massage, perhaps_?" The blunette purred out her last words, relishing the thought of her hands running all over Gray's body as she tried to relieve the stress that was sure to have made his muscles tense, especially after the most recent events.

He pushed past her, bumping his shoulder against hers, and he tossed her blanket aside, letting it land on the bed. When he spoke, his back was to her, voice quiet. "I was thinking for a little while…"

She wanted to butt in and tell him that he wasn't, that he had been sleeping that whole time, but she stayed quiet, watching him expectantly.

"I might have jumped to conclusions."

Juvia could tell that it pained him to speak to her in this way, after what he said. He must've felt awful for spewing out all of that nonsense, making her feel like scum when she hadn't even done anything to deserve it. She opened her mouth, spluttering out words to let him know that it was okay, really, but he held up one hand without even turning to her, a silent order for her to keep quiet and let him finish talking.

"I got drunk without thinking of any of the consequences. If I were to be completely honest with you right now, I'd say that I guess I expected to end up passing out with Cana in Fairy Tail."

Jealousy pushed its way into the forefront of her mind. She worried too much about something so trivial, but she couldn't help it – Cana was a comrade, and a good friend, at that, but if Gray spoke of her that way, then she was also a love rival. However, with Gray's back to her, he couldn't see how she was seething with a mixture of envy and rage because _Gray-sama would've let himself pass out next to Cana before Juvia?_

"I'm sorry for being a burden to you last night and for…doing…whatever I did."

_That's right._ She hadn't told him specifics of how he'd touched her, how he'd kissed her. He'd pieced that much together on his own. She thought it might be better that way, though she wouldn't mind telling him about it at a time when he wasn't quite so upset over those happenings – now she actually knew what it was like for him to touch her outside of her fantasies, and damn, did it feel good. She wouldn't let it slip her mind to drop hints for him that she'd like him to give it to her a little roughly.

"Gray-sama would never be a burden to Juvia!" Her words came out in a cheery hum, soft giggles spilling over her lips as she toyed with the possibility of being able to look after him again if he were ever to get into such a situation.

But Gray wasn't in the mood for her goofing around, and he expressed that by turning around and approaching her slowly, his voice stern as he said her name. "Juvia." She had only just snapped out of it and looked up at him curiously, not quite sure what to expect, when he clapped his hand down on her head, eliciting a small squeak from the blunette. His fingers threaded through her soft locks as he ruffled her hair lightly, and to her, the faint smile that he offered to her made him seem even more dreamy than usual. "Thank you for watching out for me."

"A-Ah…" Cheeks flushed, she stared shyly up at him from beneath thick eyelashes, fighting a pout as he withdrew his hand and stepped back. "A-Anytime, Gray-sama…Juvia will always be here…"

"I know." He didn't want to thank her again, afraid she might get the wrong idea if he were to do so. Instead, he backed away from her and headed for the door to avoid being asked to stay any longer. He was out before she could even really realize that he'd left, and he began to think that perhaps, Juvia wasn't really as bad as he'd initially thought.

[...]

**Epilogue.**

"_Gray?"_

"…_Erza."_

"_How did you even get in here? And where are your…"_

"_Don't ask."_

"_Juvia's room is back that way…were you…?"_

"_No!"_

"_Keep your voice down. You aren't even supposed to be here."_

"_What are you even talking about?!"_

"_Shut up. I'll sneak you out of here before anyone can see you. But you have to tell me all about your overnight date with Juvia."_

"_Wh-What!?"_

* * *

_**I'm so sorry that I rushed the ending and stuff; there's probably a lot of crap with the OOCness and stuff. Like I said, all warnings are at the top. I hope you enjoyed, though. Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated. **_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
